swordscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kargob
Kargob is the god of darkness, reading, poetry, and more. He is the most popular god, though mortals actually don't know very much about him. He forged Kargob's Fang's, and is accredited with creating the universe. Kargob has appeared in III, X, XIV, XXXIV, L, LXXVIII, C, CXXXIX, CXLIV, CXLV, CLXXIV, and CLXXXVII. Biography How Kargob came to be is unknown; he may have existed forever. Many believe that he created the universe by cutting a hole in some sort of primordial endless darkness. According to the story, this allowed starlight to enter the darkness. What Kargob does from there is unknown. Possibly he forged the universe out of the starlight, or maybe it just gave him some light to work by. This story may not be correct, since it's just the belief of mortals who worship him.https://swordscomic.com/swords/XXXIV/ Eventually Kargob became the most popular god. His worshippers depict him as a giant multiple-eyed skeleton, often wearing a leather jacket and holding a sword.https://swordscomic.com/swords/X/. Xiphos thought he looked like a huge fanged creature reminiscent of some sort of wraithhttps://swordscomic.com/swords/CLXXXVII/. Is not clear if this is how all barbarians depict Kargob, or if it's unique to Xiphos. Most mortal's perceptions of Kargob are highly inaccurate. Eventually, a large dispute about Kargob erupted. Some think he has six eyes and some think he has eight. This disagreement created huge conflict; wars my have been started because of it. Dark Knights and Barbarians believe in a six-eyed Kargob, and Paladins, Bright Knight's, and Citizens of Hiltshire believe that Kargob has eight eyes. In the end, both sides are wrong: Kargob has four eyes.https://swordscomic.com/swords/L/ At the dawn of time, Kargob helped seal away seven demons. They were transformed into sword form and hidden in various places. They were obvious enemies of the five gods, and were less powerful; Kargob even referred to the sword of boundless hunger as a weenie.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CLXXIV/ The Godswords Much more recently, Kargob and his fellow gods created their Godswords. The eventual goal of this effort was to defeat some unknown “one true enemy”. While the other gods hid their blades, Kargob accidentally dropped it out of the heavens. It landed next to Xiphos who from then on was Kargob's champion.https://swordscomic.com/swords/XIV/ It's not known if this was Kargob's intention or an accident. Either way, Kargob ended up watching over and guiding Xiphos. Kargob isn't as enthusiastic about the godsword plan as his fellow gods, especially later on during the Swor'nament.https://swordscomic.com/swords/LXXVIII/ Sometime during these events, Kargob was showering and was spotted by the great sage of the heavens via the great sword of distant sight. Kargob calmly erased the great sage's memory and destroyed the telescope.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXLV/ Eventually the Sword of Boundless hunger escaped, possessing a goblin. It hunted down the Godswords at the Swor'nament. It eventually consumed Argok's godsword, presumably killing the god. It's not clear what Kargob's reaction was, or if he even knows it happened.https://swordscomic.com/swords/C/ Later, Bograk showed Kargob Xiphos’ fight with Prince Parry. Kargob was mildly disgusted by the gory fight, and showed his disinterest by asking why they gave the humans Godswords in the first place. During the throne room fight, Xiphos was killed and Smith took Kargob's blade. This angered Baltad, who confronted Kargob and asked why he gave his sword to Baltad's Champion. Baltad's body turned from his normal cloaked blob into a large, more threatening, fiery form as he accosted Kargob. Kargob responded in kind, showing his power by growing into an even bigger dark nebula with tentacles, which sucked everything nearby into it. He told Baltad not to presume to be in control of all things. The standoff ended and Kargob offered Baltad some tea, which Baltad begrudgingly accepted.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXXXIX/ When Xiphos died and went to what is presumably heaven, Kargob told him it wasn't his time and sent him back.https://swordscomic.com/swords/CXLIV/ When the story returned to Kargob, he was watching Round two of the Swor'nament with Bograk. Bograk showed him the fight against the Demon King. Kargob seemed mildly annoyed that it is there, and commented that they should have sealed it deeper underground. When the demon sword consumed Bograk's hook, Bograk disintegrated, surprising and dismaying Kargob. Sometime after that, Kargob met with Baltad. Baltad asked Kargob where all the other gods had went, but Kargob ignored the question and commented on how Baltad's Champion, Smith, ￼wasn't doing so well. He stated that he had found Baltad a better champion, referring to how Bread Knight received Baltad's Blade. At the same time in the Badlands, the Demon King had finally found Smith, and took Kargob's Fang from him. The demon absorbed the sword, and in the Godrealm, Kargob disintegrated into nothing. Personality Kargob is a very chill god. He doesn't overly care about much, though seems to like reading quite a bit. He isn't easy to anger or excite. Motivations Kargob's role in creating the universe and sealing away the demon swords shows that eradicating evil and creating good in the world is a priority for him. It might not take precedence over other things, though, like his reading. Powers and Abilities * Creation: According to his worshippers, Kargob created the universe. He also created his Godsword by unknown methods. * Showing His True Power: Kargob can do some sort of transformation during which he grows and his body transforms into an amorphous, tentacled energy blob. This seems to be a true showing of his power, and sucks anything nearby towards it. * Unknown Powers: Kargob has other abilities not seen in the comics but that are alluded to. He somehow sealed the sword of Boundless Hunger underground, and helped to hide away all the other demon swords. It can be inferred that Kargob has some similar abilities to all of his fellow gods. Gear * Kargob’s Fang: Kargob created this sword in order to deliver it to his champion and eventually defeat the “one true enemy” of the gods. It is a rather short sword with a very rounded blade and a blue grip. Its guard resembles Kargob's lower jaw, and it contains a soul monster inside of it that can be unleashed on enemies. * Spectacles: Kargob has a pair of what appear to be very normal spectacles. They need cleaning just like any glasses, but do appear to stick to Kargob's face without an apparent means by which to stay in place. * A Desk: Kargob is the only god seen to own a desk. It is a simple wooden desk with a little nameplate on top. The nameplate simply reads “Kargob”. Kargob sits at it and reads his books quite often. Relationships Trivia * Kargob was the first god introduced in the comics * The titles of the books that Kargob reads in the comics are: “Anatomy”, “making babies”, “home bre–(the rest is hidden), and “gardening 101”. ** Kargob was also reading a newspaper in one comic * In the swords discord, author of the comics Matthew Wills said, “Kargob is like a senile grandpa who just wants to read books and isn't really interested in things that don't affect him.” * According to Matthew Wills, Kargob may have had a grandfather * Kargob enamel pins can be purchased by supporting Swords on Patreon, and might be purchasable directly if you contact Matthew Wills(depending on whether or not he has any in stock). So far these are the only Swords pins that are available. References Category:Characters